He's my what!
by vampireex
Summary: Harry didn't expect to land in the past, nor to spend 2 years there. Once he's back he's in for a surprise of a lifetime. But this is a shock to someone other than just him.
1. Prologue

**Well this idea has been in my head for a while and I have decided to publish. It is going to be a a multi-chapter story though first I want to know if you people think I should continue with it. **

**Well another thing is that I haven't written in a while and I'm not really sure I'm any good at it anymore though I will try and as to my other stories I have written few chapters to 'Missing and Found' and they just need copying up onto my computer and as for TWWNSYA I will try to write something. After all I don't really have much to do now. **

**P.S I don't own anything :/ **

He's my what?

Prologue

"So now do I just add the horn of bicorn?" Harry asked his girlfriend of few months Daphne Greengrass during their potion lesson.

"Yeah" she nodded and continued with her own potion.

Before Harry could add the horn of bicorn into his cauldron someone through an unidentified ingredient into his potion. The potion exploded and before anything could say anything Harry disappeared and the horn hit the ground with a soft _thud. _

He did appear few hours later in the entrance hall, where he was immediatelly spotted by his girlfriend who was passing by with her face strained from tears. "Harry!" she shouted in disbelief before runing up to kiss him. He didn't react for few minites but then kissed her back even if just for a second before pulling away from the kiss.

"Daphne but... but how?' He asked confusedly but his question was ignored as Daphne started ranting, "You disappeared during the explosion. Merlin, I was so worried. I thought I lost you. Where have you been?" She seemed disastrous which to normal person would seem like an anomaly to see the 'Ice Queen' showing so many emotions, but Harry knew better.

"It will sound unbelievable" He replied, from her explanation he could tell that he was back but it didn't make him any less confused, just a moment ago he was falling asleep next to Cissy and now here he is standing in the present hugging his first true love.

"Tell me" Daphne demanded.

"After the explosion I was forced back in time where Dumbledore made me attend Hogwarts for a year, going by the name Hadrian Jameson. I spend two years there" He finished his vague explanation.

"You met someone there?" Before Harry could reply they were interrupted by a shout of "HELP" and a person who looked like Harry's twin running up the stairs from the dungeons.

**Please tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 1

**I know I am like immediately updating however I decided to post the first proper chapter since it would give you all a better feel of the story. **

**I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1

All they could do was stare as the 'Harry clone' ran towards the hospital wing , completely ignoring them. However as soon as the 'Harry clone' passed they shook themselves out of their shock and decided to follow 'Harry clone'.

Once they ran into the hospital wing they saw madame Ponfrey already running a scan on the 'Harry clone'. After closer inspection Harry could see that the boy wasn't exactly his clone for he had almond shaped blue-green eyes as opposed to his emerald green, though the hair was just the same. The boy had a straight noble looking nose and high cheekbones, however his frame was similar to Harry's though with slightly less muscles.

Though they were slightly calmer now it changed when the school matron called the boy "Mr. Malfoy" for how could a Malfoy look like Harry Potter's twin.

"Mr. Malfoy it seems that you have been under the influence of a potion that works as a glamour however it is longer lasting than a simple spell, however it's effects seem to have run out. This is how you should normally look" Harry was shocked but he could only imagine what it would feel like to Malfoy. He must admit that Malfoy did change after the war and they were slightly more civil towards each other. At least from what he could remember.

"Can you explain why Draco looks like Harry?" Daphne voiced the question he himself wanted to ask.

"I believe I can answe that" There in the doors behind them stood Draco's mother, also known as Narcissa Malfoy neé Black or as Harry called her Cissy.

"Cissy" He breathed looking at his fiancee from when he was living in the past. Yes he has met someone while in the past.

"Nice to see you again Harry" She smiled and pecked him on the cheek, which earned her a confused looks from the other three occupants in the room. "You look the same as we first met" Harry guessed that Malfoy probably thought that she meant the time at the Quidditch World Cup but no it happened many years before.

"Not to interrupt Mrs. Malfoy but can you tell us what is happening?" Daphne asked, '_Polite as always' _Harry thought but he too wanted to know. He didn't blame Cissy for moving on and he knew he was changing the timeline when they got together but he never really thought about the effects it would have.

"Maybe we should get more confortable?" Cissy asked though it was more of a statement as she was already in the process of transfigurating two beds into loveseats. Harry took Daphne's hand and pulled her onto one of the loveseats while Draco moved from the bed to the other to sit next to Cissy.

Harry could only wonder what was going on for he really felt clueless and quite awkward, Here he sat next to his girlfriend from the year 1998 and his fianceé from the year 1979. He really didn't expect to be in this situation, what he hoped for was that Daphne would understand and that Cissy would tell him what the hell is going on with Malfoy.

It seemed like Madame Pomfrey decided to give them some privacy as she left to her office.

"Now, to answer some of your questions Lucius was never 'Draco's' father." This was not something any of them was ready for, Harry thought . _But then who? _Harry asked himself but then everything clicked into place, how Malfoy now looked like him, how Cissy was so secretive for the past few days yet excited - though that could also have to do with their wedding so close. As the pieces were comming into place the paler he was getting. _Is it possible that I am his father? _Harry really didn't believe this possible but then if Lucius wasn't his father then he knew that Cissy wouldn't cheat on him nor would she move on so quickly unless forced to do so. Back in 1979 if he was told then he would definitely be happy but now not so much. "And Draco's real name is actually Alexander Regulus Potter-Black" '_Well this confirms it'_ Many would now expect him to faint, however as he was sort of expecting it now he didn't however Malfoy or rather Alexander did.

"WHAT?!" Daphne shouted which woke Alexander/Draco up.

"Yes Harry Potter is actually Alexander's father" This was followed by the shout of:

"HE'S MY WHAT?!"

**By the way I am not sure if this will be just Haphne or Harry/Narcissa/Daphne. What would you prefer? **

**Please review :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Right I'm sorry but I actually wrote like half of this chapter last week but before I could finish the chapter and publish I had to go to the hospital for few days and got out on Monday. Yeah I know I had time to finish earlier but if your stomach hurts like hell after having an op you really don't have the motivation or energy to write. Erm I tried to make this chapter slightly longer than the previous and this is what I got. **

**Don't own anything **

* * *

Chapter 2

_"HE'S MY WHAT?!" _

"He's your father." Cissy repeated, quite exasperated he may add.

Harry knew he should better stay quiet for a bit and let Cissy handle it. She was always better at this than him. Plus though he has put things together he didn't think he could manage to even say anything. This is a shock not only to him but to everyone, but Cissy, present. After all who can say that they are told that they have a son that technically is older than them. Especially when said son was actually his school rival. '_This is madness' _Harry thought to himself. Unfortunately his life can never be normal.

"I heard what you said. I just don't understand how this is possible" Harry heard 'Malfoy' grunt out. He decided to ignore 'Malfoy' for the moment and focus on the beautiful blonde that was sitting next to him. Her face looked set in stone yet her eyes didn't focus on anything, Harry could tell that she was trying to comprehend every bit of news that she was hearing at the moment and tried to come with some rational conclusion. From what he could remember she was just as smart as Hermione though she preferred not to show it in classes, to not show her true potential. She always believed it's better to make sure your enemies under-estimate you.

"Merlin, I would've thought you would know how children are made." Though he was still quite confused with the events of today he couldn't say that Cissy changed much.

Both the mother and son went into a banter that was interrupted by his girlfriend of 1998, "Can you please get on with an explanation?" _'Yep definitely not in the mood'_ Harry thought as he focused on Cissy with expectant expression that she reciprocated as if saying 'You better do it'.

Harry cleared his throat slightly thinking that it could help him slightly push the words out, even if not much. This gained the attention of the other two. "I think I should start. Daph ya see... I...errr..."

"He travelled back in time" Cissy supplied.

"Yeah back in time as I have mentioned before and well I have looked for a way back for six months and didn't get anywhere. errrrrr I was losing hope of getting back and well then I got to know Cissy and... errrr..."

"We got together"

"Yes thank you Cissy. It's not that I didn't love you anymore, since I still do but it's just I fell for Cissy too and yeah well I somehow managed to get back the day before our wedding." Harry was glad to get it out and he really didn't lie, he loved the both of them. When he looked at Cissy he saw that her expression didn't change while Daphne seemed to still be contemplating the information. When he looked at 'Malfoy' all he saw was disbelief and quite a bit of disgust.

"Now, I believe it's my turn." Cissy interrupted Harry's observation. "I realised I was pregnant two days before the wedding, that never happened. When I woke up I realised I was alone at our home and thought that maybe Harry left to get something done but he didn't come back at all for quite some time, the owls couldn't find him nor my patronus. Our friends didn't know where he was either. When I went to my parents' house I was met with my father telling me that my wedding is cancelled since he 'accidentally' signed a marriage contract to Lucius Malfoy and that the only way out was death. if not for the fact I was pregnant I would've just killed myself instead." _'Well that explains why she married the one person she absolutely detested' _ Harry thought for he sometimes wondered how such person could've married such a jerk, also Harry didn't miss the emphasis she put on 'accidentally'. He knew that his almost-father-in-law was trying to do with Lucius Malfoy but his wife always swayed him away from it. He was broke out of his thoughts when Cissy decided to speak again, "Lucius was gay and only really needed a wife for heir and for appearances' sake. So he slept with me once and then two weeks later I told him I was pregnant. After that I was really left alone. Though I think you should be able to understand why I decided to cover Alexander's real parentage. I mean we both would've been killed if the truth came out." Harry nodded and he saw Daphne nod as well though his 'son' didn't seem as happy about it and Harry could tell there will be a lot of convincing and getting used to. Some would think him crazy to believe this but when looking at 'Malfoy' he could see himself in him and he has told Cissy who he really is, plus it all goes with the timeline.

"I get what you mean mother but then you should've told me the truth" 'Malfoy' spat out angrily.

"So they could get it out of your head?" Cissy raised her voice slightly which put 'Malfoy' down a bit.

"You're right. Though I would still like to know before my whole body changed completely." 'Malfoy' answered and really he seemed to be slightly out in his place. Cissy instead of saying anything produced two rolled up parchments from her robes.

"These are the birth certificates, ones a fake while the other one is the true one that I had to oblivate the healer after she produced it." After the quick introduction she unrolled the two parchments and on one you could see _Draco Lucius Malfoy _with the father being _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy _but on the other it was _Alexander Regulus Potter-Black _with Harry's name as the father.

After staring at the certificates for few minutes Harry's stare was taken by _Alexander _who stormed out of the room with a quick "I need to think.".

_**~HMW~**_

"How can this be true?" Draco asked himself. He didn't talk to himself often but when something like this came to mind he really couldn't manage just in his head and he can't really go to talk to anyone about it.

To him the idea that Potter could be his father was not only laughable but also impossible. If it wasn't his mother who told him this he would just laugh in their face and tell them that they were telling a good joke but seeing as it was his mother and also since she sounded dead serious he had to take into consideration that it may be true, not that he liked it.

As he was aimlessly walking through the corridors without actually looking where he was going he managed to bump into something, or rather someone since before he knew it said person had its' arms around him.

"Oh Harry" Well this definitely didn't improve his mood. Now people were misplacing him for Potter and from the look of the person Draco could tell that the bushy hair of this person could only belong to one, namely Granger. 'This is bad' thought Draco for if one of Potter's friends calls him 'Harry' it must be bad. Draco came to the conclusion that he needs a paternity test done to put his conflicting mind at ease.

He started to push her off of himself "Get a hold of yourself Granger". This got the girl to look at him properly.

She opened her eyes slightly wider and gave out a soft "Oh"

"You're not Harry" Draco really wanted to laugh but at the same time he must admit that she looked slightly cute, '_Wait cute? Since when?'. _Draco really felt like questioning his sanity at times.

"No shit." Before she could start on her apology Draco turned around and left to where he came from. He really needed that paternity test.

_**~HMW~**_

Since the whole thing came out Harry was dreading the time when he was going to be left alone with his two loves. It's not like he did anything wrong but he really didn't know what to expect. His experience with these two ladies didn't bring him anywhere close to knowing how a woman thinks.

"Harry, I know you moved on but what is going to happen now?" Daphne asked quietly. If it was up to him he would separate the titles and marry them both. It was quite possible now that Malfoy was send through the veil for his crimes as death eater Cissy was free to marry again and as for Daphne well it's entirely up to her.

"Don't worry, he never stopped loving you" Cissy stated trying to reassure Daphne. "He only decided to share that love with me too. He has a big heart"

"That still doesn't change that fact that now that you're free to marry again he will go for you" Daphne argued. He just wanted to shout that he wanted them both equally. Yes Cissy might've aged but she was still as beautiful and he was ready to promise to be with her till their dying day therefore this doesn't change anything for him, as for Daphne though she was now technically younger and missed on the last two years he still loved her.

"An old widow, you were first" Harry always thought that code only applied to lads but then you learn something every day.

"But you're beautiful"

"So are you"

The two of them kept arguing for a while longer till Harry really had enough. He shouted, "I want you both!". He didn't really thing how they would react to the news but really he didn't care. He loved them both but they were arguing for completely no reason.

He looked at his two loves just to see smiles on both their faces, but Daphne had a little frown on her face too. "Is that possible?"

"Harry can just divide the titles. Say I become Lady Black and you Lady Potter" Cissy explained to Daphne's confusion. Not many people knew that he was also the head of Blacks since he preferred to keep it quiet till he took his place in the Wizangamot.

"Okay" Daphne signed and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. He really had to breath a sign since he was nervous how Daphne was going to take it. Though Daphne was a pureblood the polygamous marriages weren't seen as often for most were single Lords. When Cissy was younger these marriages were slightly more popular due to some wizards seeing that the more you have the more power you wield. Really it was stupid stereotypes but he ain't complaining.

"Potter!"

The three of them turned their heads towards the voice coming from the doors where Alexander stood. "I want a paternity test." At his request Harry just nodded his head. He didn't have a problem with it since he trusted Cissy but this was just to make sure and will possible make things more believe.

"Mother, can you perform the charm?" Cissy nodded and Alexander came to stand next to him. Harry just came to the realisation that 'Malfoy' has now became Alexander. Admittedly it helped to refer to him as Alexander rather than 'Malfoy' since 'Malfoy' was his school rival while Alexander is his son.

"If Harry is Alexander's father then you both will glow green when I do the spell otherwise nothing will happen." Both boys nodded.

Cissy began to chant in what Harry guessed to be Latin and waving her wand in a circular motion. He looked down at himself and saw that he was glowing green meaning that Cissy was indeed correct.

"Just kill me" Alexander sighed "I'm a Potter"

* * *

**Review please :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Let's just say I am sorry for not updating however I have major writer blocks. This chapter is not very long however after about a month or two of thinking this is all I could come up with. Right I have basically forced myself to write this simply because I have started uni a week ago and so far I already have two assignment. I never had an economics lecture and already received an assignment. Oh well. To those interested I am now studying sociology and economics. **

**Erm I don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter 3

For Cissy's sake Harry really wanted to get along with Alexander. Though Alexander would prefer to be referred to as Draco he couldn't bring himself to call him Draco simply because then he would think about their past and the rivalry between them.

The past can't be forgotten, unless someone oblievates you, however it can be forgiven and he was really hoping that they could forgive each other and move from the rivalry between them. Though he hoped that if Alexander won't do it for them he will at least agree for Cissy's sake.

This is why he was once again trying to talk to Alexander.

"Even if the paternity test was positive, you're not my father. So stop acting like one." Alexander said angrily.

"I'm not trying to act like your father, however all I'm asking for is a truce." They had a truce before that required both of them to don't cross ways however this is different. "If not for us then do it for Cissy." This may be a low blow however now Harry didn't have a choice. He knew Cissy was in pain from seeing their relationship. She wanted them to be a family.

"Don't bring my mother into this." Alexander said frustrated.

"Do you really thing she spend 18 years waiting for us all to reunite just to see us fighting all the time. She wants us to be a family." Harry said with sadness in his voice.

"I will do it, but only when mother is around" Alexander nodded and left.

Harry sighed, at least this is better than nothing.

~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa was staying at Hogwarts at least till things have calmed down or till she gets kicked out which she doubted will happen since she was now helping McGonagall with transfiguration classes. The headmistress didn't manage to find anyone in time to take the post and rather enjoyed teaching however doing it full time AND being a headmistress was stressing her out.

She decided that she wanted the four of them to spend some time together which ended up with the four of them having dinner together in her quarters.

It seemed like everything was fine till they started discussing their upcoming wedding.

"You're getting married!?" Alexander shouted.

"Yes we are." Harry replied.

"All three of you?" The three of them nodded.

"You don't care about my mother do you? You only care about your dick" Alexander shouted, "The truce is over". He stormed out of the room as soon as he finished speaking. Narcissa was appealed at how he could say something like that. However she couldn't help but worry. She really wanted them to be a family but it seems impossible at such times.

~~~~~~~~~~Line Break ~~~~~~~~~

Draco stormed off. He didn't really care where he went, all he wanted was to be as far away from Potter as possible. Potter seemed to care for his mother earlier on when they were talking but if that were the case wouldn't he only be marrying his mother rather than Greengrass too? He was confused.

"What happened now?"

He was startled out of his thoughts by a voice coming from the front of him. He raised his head and saw Granger standing there with a massive book in her hands.

"It's not your business" He replied curtly.

"Well I am making it my business, so tell me." She nagged.

" I said it's not your business." He didn't really feel like talking especially not to Potter's best friend.

"Let me guess it's about Harry."

"Almost" He heard himself reply.

"Well then tell me." He was getting really annoyed with her.

"No"

"Tell me"

"Ok ok, Potter is marrying both my mother and Greengrass." He guessed that she probably knew since she didn't look even a bit surprised.

"I know and you think that he doesn't care about your mother?" Draco must admit that she catches on fast.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You do know that it isn't Harry who decided on this but rather your mother and Daphne?" Well he didn't know that. But he couldn't understand why his mother would agree to something like that.

"Nope, you didn't know. They both love him and he loves them. They don't want to cause the other pain by separating and so they choose this. Don't worry he cares very much. He would die for them so don't worry." He knew Potter was noble but then what Granger was saying was helpful though to him she was still a biased person to talk about this.

Now he needed some time alone. "Thanks Granger. Let me think about this." He said and left Hermione alone, who was smiling slightly at his retreating figure.

* * *

**Please review :D **


End file.
